Dance, CeCe, dance
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Oh my gosh!" thinks CeCe when she suddenly see a certain person by a table in the west corner of the room. The person is someone that CeCe hasn't seen in over seven years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

 **Dance, CeCe, dance**

 **CeCe Jones is 26 and works as a stripper at a club in London, UK.**

Right now she's in her dressing room, trying to decide what sexy outfit to wear on this night, which happen to be her own birthday.

"Hmm, so many slutty options..." says CeCe as she flip through all of the sexy erotic outfits in her closet.

She finally settle on a sexy green latex dress.

"This is good. I've not worn it in months." says CeCe as she put the dress on.

CeCe put on her best diamond ear rings and then walk to the backstage area where she wait for her turn.

"Alright, this will be fun." says CeCe with a smile.

"Hi, girl. You look slutty." says another stripper named Emily Summers.

"Awww! Thanks, you too." says CeCe.

Emily wear a sexy nurse outfit.

"CeCe, you're up next." says Vance Granger, the announcer.

"Me is ready." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

The erotic music starts and CeCe get in place.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen...time for a fan favorite...the very sexy CeCe 'Funky-Babe' Jones!" says Vance.

CeCe walk out on stage, moving her hips in a slutty sexual way as she walk.

"Hi, guys!" says CeCe in a sexy porn voice. "I'm hot huh?"

CeCe roll up her dress, revealing her pink pussy.

"Do you all se how wet my pussy is? Me is getting horny." says CeCe.

CeCe grab the stripper pole with one hand and spin around.

"Love my little pussy huh? I love to be sexy for all of you." says CeCe with a sweet erotic smile.

CeCe is horny and happy.

People throw up 100 dollars bills onto the stage.

CeCe grab the money and put it between her boobs.

"Oh my gosh!" thinks CeCe when she suddenly see a certain person by a table in the west corner of the room.

The person is someone that CeCe hasn't seen in over seven years.

It is CeCe former best friend Rocky Blue.

CeCe wink sexy towards Rocky.

Rocky get confused since she does not recognize CeCe who look a lot different than last time they met.

CeCe does recognize Rocky though.

"Mmm, sex!" moans CeCe as she walk over to Rocky and gives Rocky a little lapdance.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Rocky.

"You're sexy." whisper CeCe into Rocky's right ear.

"Uh...thanks." says Rocky.

"Do you know who I am?" whisper CeCe.

"No..." says Rocky.

"I'm known as CeCe Jones." whisper CeCe in a slutty tone.

"CeCe...? Oh my goodness! Really?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, it's me, baby." whisper CeCe, all sexy and erotic.

CeCe gives Rocky a sexual kiss and then walk back up on stage.

She spin around the pole again and then walk backstage.

"Wow! You were even more sexy than normal tonight, babe." says a stripper named Jennie Mangoberry as she gently spank CeCe's slutty ass.

"Thanks, sexy bitch." says CeCe as she give Jennie a kiss.

"I'm a sexy bitch, yes. My pussy was made for fucking." says a happy Jennie.

"Jennie, your turn." says Vance.

CeCe walk to her dressing room and change to her normal clothes.

"I should go to Rocky." mumbles CeCe.

CeCe goes down to the main room of the club and take a seat by Rocky's table.

"Rocky Blue, it's me, your friend CeCe. Not kidding. It really is me. Sure, I look a bit different, but it is me, babe." says CeCe.

"OMG, it really is you. Why do you work as a stripper?" says Rocky.

"To make money. I can't find a normal dance job so I do the stripper thing instead." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"Why are you at a strip club? I remember that you didn't like sex and porn." says CeCe.

"I've changed. I'm no longer afraid of sexuality." says Rocky.

"That's awesome." says CeCe.

"Thank you and here." says Rocky as she stuff a 100 dollar bill down CeCe's bra.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says CeCe with a sexy cute smile.

"No problem, CeCe." says Rocky in a cute tone.

"What do you do these days?" says CeCe.

"I live in Miami and dance in hip hop themed music videos." says Rocky.

"Cool." says CeCe.

"Yeah. I was actually in 6 Buck Buckaroo's new video last month." says Rocky.

"Nice. I gotta watch it." says CeCe.

"Okay, girl." says Rocky. "It's so sweet to see you again."

"I agree." says CeCe.

"Cute!" says Rocky and gives CeCe a hug.

"Indeed, Sweet-Rocks." says CeCe with an adorable smile.

"Awww!" says a happy Rocky.

"I love you, Rocky." says CeCe. "As more than a friend, baby."

"I love you too, girl." says Rocky.

"Let's go somewhere else. Too many people here know who I am." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

CeCe and Rocky goes to a bar half a block away.

"CeCe, it's awesome that I've found you again." says Rocky.

"I feel the same about you, babe." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Was life empty without me?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, it kinda was, I guess." says CeCe.

"Sweet. I missed you as well." says Rocky.

"Awesome, girl." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Yay!" says a happy Rocky.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
